It's Forbidden!
by erana-esvania
Summary: ZeroXKaname. BoyXBoy. Zero and Kaname have started a relationship, but to keep it secret Zero must do something that may end up destroying their love alltogether. Not good at summaries.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS!!! If I did I would probably change a lot of the series to my liking, even though I like it as it is.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have returned with another fanfic! I hope it ends up a good length as I will hopefully write one chapter per day! And this is a KANAME X ZERO FIC! BOY LOVE! Don't like don't read.

It's Forbidden!

Chapter 1: Secrets

Hurried footsteps were barely audible as the day class student ran towards a small cluster of trees. He hoped the other had been able to come up with an excuse to leave early. As the teen waited, he heard soft footsteps approach and turned to see the one he waited for.

"Kaname…were you able to get away without suspicion?" He asked, frowning. The last thing they need so early in their relationship is someone discovering it even existed. The dark haired vampire shook his head.

"I told them I had urgent business to attend to." Kaname reached a hand out and ran it softly down the teens cheek. "Does Yuki suspect, Zero?" The silver haired boy, Zero, shook his head and leaned into the touch. As if reading the others mind, the older of the two leaned forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss. There wasn't much time until Yuki would come to look for her fellow disciplinary committee member to make sure he wasn't attacking any of the night class students.

A soft voice was calling for him, and Zero reluctantly parted from his dark haired love. It was discussed the night before that Zero should make a move to hide their relationship, even if neither wanted to deceive the poor girl. As Yuki came into view, Kaname descended into the darkness of the shadows to ensure she wouldn't see him.

"Zero where have you been?" The now frantic girl cried out when she saw him. "I was so worried I almost went to the headmaster!" Zero looked away, hurt over what he had to do. He slowly mustered up enough courage to look her in the eye.

"Yuki…would you go out with me?" The words stung him as they left his mouth and the girl was speechless. Before Zero could sigh in relief of rejection, Yuki jumped into his arms and started crying happily, the words she said nearly stopped Zero's slowly dying heart.

Of course.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Erana: Well that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all like it! R+R PLEASE!


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS!!! If I did I would probably change a lot of the series to my liking, even though I like it as it is.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have returned with another fanfic! I hope it ends up a good length as I will hopefully write one chapter per day! And this is a KANAME X ZERO FIC! BOY LOVE! Don't like don't read.

It's Forbidden!

Chapter 2: Lies

Zero glowered at the passing night class as they headed to the school. His role as disciplinary committee member gave him reason to hate the obsessive students of the day class. As he would never admit it, Zero was jealous of the girls when Kaname would talk to them. He also seemed to be jealous more of Yuki than Kaname, though he had to make it seem otherwise.

It had only been two days since Zero asked Yuki out for a cover-up. Yuki still didn't know of her role in their little, for lack of a better word, charade. By day, Zero would pretend to be the loving boyfriend of Yuki, but by night he would spend as much time as Kaname could get away from the class with the vampire.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Yuki asked, slowly making her way towards him as the girls dispersed. Zero smiled and pulled her into an embrace before muttering something about doing their jobs. Yuki giggled and went her separate way, but not before noticing Kaname standing at the school doors and looking back at Zero.

The silver haired boy put on his usual scowl, in hopes of striking fear into anyone who decided to sneak out of the dorms. As he made his rounds for the first time that night, Zero failed to notice the presence behind him until Kanames' arms encircled his waist.

"The day has been long…" The sigh reached his ear. "Too long…without your embrace, Kaname…" The boy whispered in return before leaning his head back on the others shoulder. Neither heard the soft footsteps of the other disciplinary member walking towards them. Were they paying attention they would have caught her scent, yet as Yuki approached, she heard the hushed voices of Kaname and Zero. She was worried they would fight again but as the two came into view, her heart shattered.

They were kissing.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Erana- Well...another short chapter...hopefully they will get longer. R+R!...please?


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS!!! If I did I would probably change a lot of the series to my liking, even though I like it as it is.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have returned with another fanfic! I hope it ends up a good length as I will hopefully write one chapter per day! And this is a KANAME X ZERO FIC! BOY LOVE! Don't like don't read.

It's Forbidden!

Chapter 3: Truth

Yuki glanced up at Zero as they hugged. Though she was sure he might have heard her the night before, her boyfriend made no sign to show he might have heard her. The innocent glance turned to a glare. How dare he pretend everything's fine! How long had he been lying to her about Kaname-sama? Yuki pulled away, furiously.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" She turned away. "How long?" it was a simple question and yet it baffled the silver haired vampire hunter. "How long have you lied to me? How long have you and Kaname-sama been meeting late at night?" Without waiting for an answer, the dark haired girl ran off, crying.

Zero was stunned. Yuki had known? But they had been extremely careful, so how could she find out? One thing was certain, he would have to meet with Kaname earlier than normal. Zero started on his way to the Moon Dormitories to meet with the keeper of his heart.

Kaname was startled from his slumber when Zeros scent caught his attention. Why would his silver haired love come to him so early? Curiosity caught his fancy and he went to meet his love in the main hall of the dorms before any of the other vampires could catch his scent.

Once the two were within the safety of Kanames' room, the two sat on the bed to talk. Zero clutched the others shoulders in an awkward hug and explained the situation at hand, Kaname contemplating what they should do. Zero was startled when the pure-blood stood up. "We have to tell Yuki the truth."

"Are you mad? We don't know what she could do! If we aren't careful everyone will-" He was cut off from his rant by Kaname holding up his hand for silence. "We know Yuki. She's probably just hurt that we didn't tell her and you were leading her on. She might not have a problem with us if we just tell her why."

So that's how the two ended up at Yukis' door, Kaname calmly explaining the situation to the distraught girl while Zero searched for an escape. Finding none he resulted to staring at the ground in shame as the girl digested the information Kaname gave her.

"So, you mean to say you two have been together this whole time, but were afraid others would find out? If you had just told me I would have been okay." Zero looked up in surprise. "Really?" Yuki nodded. "At least you two are finally getting along, and that's good enough for me." She smiled.

It was soon decided what they should do. Yuki and Zero would continue their pretend relationship, so as not to cause suspicion, and when the two were ready, Kaname and Zero would slowly show their relationship to others, one by one. During their little meeting, none of them noticed the eyes watching them from the shadows.

Someone had been watching the entire time.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Erana- It's really coming along! R+R please??? I've only had one review!


End file.
